


Insecure

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Insecure

He was so perfect. Blue eyes, trim waist, perfect hair and his moral compass was always spot on. He was good with everyone. And you were you. The girl that did recon because she could blend in with the shadows, because that’s what you were, a shadow. All you were.   
You were running on the treadmill when he comes into the gym, he nods at you and you give him a little smile back before focusing back on your workout. Your feet pound on the treadmill as you crank it up another notch. Steve glances over at you, his brows furrowing as he watches you. You see him trying to get your attention so you hop off of the moving track and onto the outsides then tug out one of your earbuds.   
“What’s up?”  
“You’re working yourself too hard.”  
“What?”  
“Come on darlin’ what’s going on?”  
“Nothing. I’m fine.” He studies you for a second and you give him a smile before taking a swig of your water. You want him to turn away from you so that you can leave. He’s not wrong, you’ve been working yourself hard, probably too hard, to try and make yourself better.   
“Come here.” He commands softly.   
“Why?” Shit.   
“Because I want to tell you something.”  
“Then tell me.”  
“Come here.” You huff and take a slow step toward him. You try not to show how wiped you actually are but when you stumble slightly Steve catches you around the waist. “Not working yourself too hard huh.” Steve says gently. “Come on pretty girl. You need to cool down, stretch those muscles and get hydrated.”  
“Steve I’m fine.”  
“No. You’re not.”  
“Why do you even care?”  
“Because. You’re important to me.”  
“You don’t treat Natasha like this.” You counter pushing away from him.   
“That’s because Natasha doesn’t work herself to exhaustion!” Steve argues.   
“Well excuse me for not being as perfect as Natasha.” You snap punching the button for the elevator with your thumb.   
“Nat is far from perfect.” Steve says as the doors slide open. You enter the elevator and are surprised when he joins you.   
“I don’t need a babysitter Rogers.” You tell him, crossing your arms over your chest and leaning back against the cool metal of the elevator. He hits the stop button with an angry growl and the elevator jerks to a stop. “What the-” you start but his mouth collides with yours stopping the rest of your question. His hands are on either side of your body, pressed against the wall you’re leaning on keeping you trapped between him and the wall. Not that you’re planning on going anywhere with his lips on yours.   
“Do you understand?” He asks when he pulls his lips from yours.   
“I think so. But just in case, why don’t you explain it to me again.” You smirk and he laughs softly before lowering his lips to yours again.


End file.
